


blasted demon.

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Book of Circus, Fingering, Fisting, HC THAT CIEL WEARS PANTIES IN BOC!!!! V IMPORTANT, M/M, No Lube, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shotacon, Slight Voyeurism, ouchie, sebastian is a cocky bastard, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: his hands - they're everywhere; gripping onto my bloodless thighs, flicking my garter belt on my tender flesh and snaking down my vivid sapphire shorts to tease the delicate black lace that embellishes my throbbing arousal.''my, what have we here, my young lord?''--from this prompt i got like nearly 2 months ago lmao i finally got off my ass and did itprompt: ciel getting fingered into a drooling wet noodle. bonus if panties/underwear is pushed to the sideshoutout to that anon this was super fun to write





	blasted demon.

**Author's Note:**

> do forgive me if there are any grammatical/weird sentences/etc errors. this wasn't necessarily rushed, but y'know. shouldn't have taken me over a month to get started on it

_"Mmmn-ah,''_

The tongue of a devil descends between my glossed lips, exposing whorish moans that threaten to escape me. His breath is my air and I wish I needn't inhale it with such necessity; with such desperation and frenzy as though I am some penniless trollop.

He is frantic and he is vicious, biting into my mouth and forcing ungodly noises out of me with annoying entitlement; how dare he lay his hands upon his master like this, handling a nobleman such as I like a worthless prostitute.

I swallow a whimper.

His hands - they're everywhere; gripping onto my bloodless thighs, flicking my garter belt on my tender flesh and snaking down my vivid sapphire shorts to tease the delicate black lace that embellishes my throbbing arousal.

The devil has me straddling his lap behind all of the first strings' tents; he and I are still dressed to perform and I shiver when he runs cool fingers down my balmy back.

_''St-Stop, you stupid git, what if someone sees?''_

I despise how needy and breathless I sound when I speak and the smug bastard simply smirks and drives his gloved fingertips into my inner thighs, prodding and pressing at the thin skin that lays maddeningly close to my leaking length.

I despise the pathetic keen that forces itself through my gritted teeth; his grin grows wider and he takes my jaw into his palm to draw the air from my lungs merely by crashing his lips onto mine, exploring the entirety of my mouth eagerly and forcing my small body closer to his.

I am utterly breathless when he pulls away; I am dazed, my mouth hangs open and he has the nerve to to lap his tongue over mine in utterly wanton flicks and licks and laves that make my arousal ache. I buck into him.

_''Ngh,''_

His calloused hands carelessly rip off my suspenders and he doesn't even bother to fully slide my shorts off; they practically bind me as they strain against my knees.

_''Don't ruin the bloody clothes, stupid demon,''_

My taunt is useless, for the two of us are beyond beguiled with each other; we are breathless, our hands search to graze every inch of our bodies and our touches bruise one another to claim and taint.

He is so big and so warm and he hastily palms and strokes me through my embarrassing black lace knickers, fingering the textured fabric and forcing choked yelps from my throat.

He chuckles.

_''My, what have we here, my young Lord?''_

I especially despise the way my face grows hot and the way that damned demon stares right through me with his luminous violet orbs, cocking an arched brow and licking his tempting lips. I refuse to remove my eyes from his and I scoff breathlessly, shakily placing a hand onto his and bucking up, stroking myself against him.

_''Don't question your master, you mutt,''_

He gives another deep, bone-chilling chuckle and I can tell his pride swells when he feels me pulsate against him needily, begging to be touched, begging to be spent. His disgrace is my bliss and I shame noblemen when he is handling me like this, when he leaves me to be like this; a toy for his entertainment, a toy for his pleasure, a toy for his time.

My thoughts melt into nothing when his gloved hand slides under the thin dentelle; he is grabbing and stroking at my desperate erection, slothfully moving his palm and fingers in nearly agonizing movements, all with a stupidly conceited smirk on his visage. I'm rather tempted to slap it off.

_''M-More, faster,''_

I am thankful that it comes out more as an order than the plea it painfully is and he obliges, picking up his pace and thumbing the head of my angry cock to send more pre-ejaculate gushing; the fabric of his glove is beginning to chafe against my brittle skin and I can only bite back a pitiful whimper, arching my back and bowing and thrusting for more.

I must cover my mouth to keep myself from crying out needily. I almost do when a begloved finger mercilessly jabs into my orifice, dry and unforgiving.

_"Gah!"_

I am filthy and I cannot contain the cries that follow; my jaw is slack and I jolt and I hilt every time his corrupting fingers thrust into me, just barely teasing my prostate to the point where tears threaten to spill from my eyes and I am unable to find words; I am only able to look at him with desperation and plea, my brows furrowed and saliva gathering on my tongue.

_Please._

He forces another gloved finger into my throbbing hole.

_"Ah!"_

He is pumping his fist and twisting and winding his digits within me, drawing them out and shoving them back in, scraping the sensitive skin that surrounds my desperate heat; he forces more and more cries of a perfect blend of agony and euphoria from my spit-slicked lips.

_''Haah, haaah,''_

Use me, please, for the love of everything, use me to your gorgeous black heart's desire. I want to see your irises glow that horrifying, breathtaking violet and I want to see your lip curl into that devilish smile that is for only me to witness. I want to crumble into dust by the force of your blackened hands. I want you to utterly ruin me.

_''More, p-please, hnn,''_

_''What a good boy you are. You haven't even forgotten your manners,''_

He plunges another two fingers into my raw apex. I nearly scream.

_''Ah, my Lord, this isn't too much for you, now is it?''_

I hastily shake my head, clamping a hand over my mouth when he twists those long fingers of his deep inside me, splaying his thumb on my scrotum and curling and thrusting at my prostrate. I jolt.

His face is contorted with amusement and rightful devilishness, a wide smile playing at his lips. The moonlight beams on his fangs and his laugh is a glimmering beauty; a beauty that sends chills all throughout my exposed flesh and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand haughtily, that makes me so utterly terrified for a mere second of this beautiful, noxious beast that is mine until he becomes the very hands responsible of my undoing.

Oh, that brute is so deep inside of my raw, dry hole; I can feel the pulse that courses through his fingertips and I can feel them shudder within me, I can feel the venom that threatens to burst from him as he struggles to keep himself bound within his human vessel, and my, it is glorious. That smile of his, by Hell I swear that it'll be my downfall, and I welcome that downfall with a wide grin and open arms; for it is inevitable and I gladly take his corruption, his sin, his opprobrium over chiming harps, gleaming halos that reflect divinity, and a God who cares not about his sheep.

For where was He when I needed Him the most?

_''Fuck, please don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop,''_

It is all I can manage through my gritted teeth and bleary eyes. My hips jerk and twist at how painfully slow his hand is moving and all that I hear beyond my heavy panting, desperate groans and pleas are the lewd clamors of my slick heat being desecrated, profaned; so utterly shameful and scandalizing, so completely obscene and indecent when complimented by my horridly needy moans and pants.

My length twitches and I sob throatily, pivoting my hips to force that bastard to go faster, forcing him to hit my prostate relentlessly.

He quickly covers my agape lips with his stupidly large palm and laughs silently, leaning in to murmur something into my ear.

_''Now, little one, I suggest you keep those noises down your little throat,''_

I choke on a whimper when he harshly tugs all 4 of his digits back.

_''Otherwise, an approaching persons will most definitely hear,''_

I instantly stiff before nearly wailing into his hand when he shoves them all back in, slipping in his thumb as well. I bite deep into his begloved flesh when he forces them past the knuckle, curling them to tease my sensitive core. Blasted demon.

I fist the fabric of his trousers and curse silently, clenching my eyes shut and forcing myself to relax, although it is rather hard to do so whilst you hear roaming footsteps and stupidly careless voices calling out about you and a certain someone else's whereabouts. He idly turns his wrist, tormenting all the nerves that lay between my thighs and forcing me to gag my screams to quiet mewls; I sweat more than I should and I feel a fat tear roll down my cheek. All I am able to do is shudder and yelp inaudibly, digging my fingers further into the fine material of his trousers, and maybe even perhaps try to dilute the intense heat that lays in my lower abdomen and that pushes me to the brink of lunacy.

He removes his hand from my mouth and licks lines upon lines of filth down and down my sallow neck, swilling and lapping with maddeningly soft flicks and laves. I can barely utter out a mere syllable before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into the nape of his neck to squeal and spend uncontrollably, pelvis jerking and thrusting into his hand. I practically sob.

_''Ehh? I think I just heard something! Or was it someone?''_

I flush.

_Ah._

Sebastian, _that blasted bastard,_ his lips quiver, for he is trying to restrain a rather obvious fit of laughter.

_''Sebastian, you prick, do something! That's an- That's an order?''_

I have no bloody idea what I'm ordering.

_''Yes, my Lord.''_

Within seconds, he has gotten me off his lap and back on my own two, wobbly feet and has cleaned me up rather impressively, as well as succeeding in removing my... semen from his black tailcoat. It is quite amusing - it seems as though nothing had happened, aside from our smudged, or rather, my smudged makeup and awkward stance. Splendid.

_''I fink that's them! Smile! Black! What're you two doin' 'ere? How did yo-''_

Joker and Dagger jog over towards the two of us.

_''My, isn't it time for Smile to perform? You wouldn't want to disappoint the audience, now,''_

A painfully forced grin is plastered on my face. Sebastian places a hand on my lower back and ushers me forward; I notice that his smile is awfully gritted and I almost bark out a laugh.

_''What happened to yer makeup, kiddo? We'll needta fix that righ' awa- Wha, why are you walkin' like that?!''_

I clear my throat and force an awkward chuckle.

_''Would you just give Black and I a second? I promise, I really won't take more than a-''_

_''You best hurry up, then, you little chump! We're running low on time!''_

Chump?

I quickly turn back to Sebastian and glare at him.

_''Look down and bend over,''_

He complies.

_''As you wish, my Lor-''_

I deliver a sharp slap at the base of his neck. He instantly jerks up and covers his mouth with his hand, forcing laughter back down his throat.

Blasted demon.


End file.
